


Caught In The Act

by highonwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonwords/pseuds/highonwords
Summary: Sirius has nightmares. Remus is scared of the dark. They sneak into each others beds every night to cuddle. It’s totally platonic right? Everything seems perfect until James and Peter catch them in the act!





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is my first work guys sorry if it’s bad. Also I thought of this idea while I was sitting in Science class lmao

It was a cold winter night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor tower was completely silent as Remus lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning, it always took him so long to fall asleep, ever since he was young he had never been fond of the dark as it reminded him of the fact that come the full moon, he’d have to be curled up in the dark, enduring the pain of his transformation. Also, Remus had a problem, he couldn’t stop thinking about a certain dark haired boy. ‘He’s your best friend,’ Remus thought with a sigh, ‘you can’t possibly be thinking this way about him. He is most definitely straight and even if he wasn’t you wouldn’t have a chance.’ But he just couldn’t stop thinking about the way that Sirius ran his hands through his dark, wonderful hair, or how he twirled it with his finger when he was thinking. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Padfoot’s eyes lit up when he smiled, or how he could see the small chip in his tooth (that he’d got in a fight with Snivellus after he called Lily a ‘Dirty Mudblood’) every time he smirked. And don’t even get Remus started on Sirius’ lips. Oh how many times Moony wanted to grab Sirius by his perfect face and finally feel the soft touch of his lips. Remus rolled over in bed with a groan and tried to go to sleep.

As he was drifting off, he was startled back awake by a small, quiet simpering sound. Remus shot straight up in his bed and whirled around as quietly as he could, to try and find the source of the noise. James was knocked out cold with his arm hanging in a strange angle over the side of his bed, and Peter was all curled up under a mountain of blankets. Remus turned the other way only to find that the noise was coming from none other than the boy who had been plaguing his thoughts all night. Remus got out of bed as quietly as he possibly could and tiptoed over to Sirius’ bed. He looked down at the boy, his bare chest covered in sweat and as he got closer, noticed the tears flooding down his best friend's cheeks.

“Sirius?”, Remus gently shook him awake.

“M-Moony?, Is that you?”, Sirius whimpered, “I-I’m fine, just a nightmare, it’s alright.”

Remus watched as Sirius wiped away his tears and gave him a pained smile.

“You’re clearly not.” Remus exclaimed in a hushed voice, “Look at you, you’re a mess Pads!”

Remus was sitting on Sirius’ bed now and he cautiously put his arm around his friend’s shoulders as Sirius leaned onto him.

“I swear it’s okay, just thinking about my family”, he managed with a weak smile before the tears started to stream once again in a steady flow down his cheeks. Remus figured that the best thing to do right now was just keep his moth shut and attempt to comfort his friend. They sat there like that for a while, Moony with his arm around him as his best friend rested his head against his shoulder, and Remus remarked that he has been absentmindedly running his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“Moony?”

“Yes Sirius”

“Do you think you can sleep in my bed tonight? I know that you don’t like the dark, and I get nightmares so I thought maybe we could help each other out in a way?”

Remus could feel his heart beating faster with every word that Sirius said and when he finished his proposition his heart was beating at a mile a minute.

“Why of course Pads.”, He managed with a smile.

Sirius grinned as he pulled back his covers and slid over to make room for his friend. Remus tried not to make it known how flustered he was but ‘Holy shit I’m about to get into bed with SIRIUS BLACK!', he thought to himself as he crawled into bed with the dark haired boy. Sirius' warm chest was pressed against Remus' back and his breath hitched as Sirius slowly moved his hand along Remus' hip pulling him closer. 

"Is this okay Moony?" questioned Sirius in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, yes of course.'' Remus nodded quickly.

The boys laid there awake for a few minutes in silence, until finally Remus felt Sirius' body relax as he drifted into a deep sleep. Remus followed suit and slipped into the best sleep of his life. 

The next morning, Remus woke up, earlier than all the other marauders, thank god! James and Peter would have a field day if they saw Remus and Sirius together in bed like that! He slowly slipped out if Sirius’ arms and got dressed. He then went down to get his breakfast and visit the house elves before everyone got up, like he does every morning. All throughout his day during all his classes all he could think about was Padfoot. He thought about how good it felt to be touched by him, to be held by him, and he spent most of transfiguration class thinking about how it would feel to kiss him. That night, without a word, Sirius crept into Remus’ bed, because it just felt right. They spent the rest of the night curled up with each other, their limbs caught up in a seemingly uncomfortable tangle. But for both boys this was perfect, especially for Remus. This became a nightly routine for the boys, either Remus or Sirius would climb into the others bed as a force of habit. Some nights they would talk about anything and everything in hushed whispers as to not wake Peter or James, but some nights they would just lie there in silence, holding each other. Sometimes Sirius would draw pictures on Remus’ back, and when it would get too warm in the castle and Remus would sleep without a shirt, Sirius spent his time running his fingers over the other boy's scars, an occurrence that gave Remus goosebumps. But tonight was different. James and Peter had landed themselves in the hospital wing, James and Snivellus had gotten into yet another fight, and when Peter tried to help, his wand malfunctioned and managed to cast a curse that covered all three boys in boils. "So," grinned Sirius, "looks like we've got the whole room to ourselves tonight." "I suppose we do," Remus responded with a smile. As the evening drew to a close, and the boys were getting ready to go to bed, something felt different to Remus. Not different in a bad way, just off. 'Perhaps it's the fact that James and Peter aren't here and the room is actually quiet for once,' Remus pondered 'or perhaps... Sirius was acting a lot more affectionate than he usually is, he's also been more flirty than usual. Maybe this whole sleeping together thing isn't so platonic after all... no! That's ridiculous!' He snapped out of his daze as Sirius tore his shirt off. Remus gulped. "Staring at me eh Remus?" Sirius winked. "No, no of course not!" Remus brushed it off with a laugh. Sirius walked over to Remus and now they were so close their faces were practically touching. Remus could feel his friend's breath on his lips. "Because, if you were staring, that wouldn't necessarily be a problem." Whispered Sirius. And before Remus could even think of how to respond to that, his fingers were in Sirius' hair and Padfoot's lips were on his. Remus felt fireworks, and he never wanted them to stop. Kissing Sirius felt so right. Sirius' hands slowly moved from Remus' face, down to his hips, and then up to his hair. After what could have been either minutes or hours of the boys' lips intertwining hungrily, they pulled apart. "Wow, that was um, breathtaking." Remus said, panting. "God, you have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Sirius grinned. "How long YOU'VE wanted to do it!? What about how long I'VE wanted to do it!" Remus exclaimed. "Oh sod off why don't you! I've been wanting to do that since our fourth year!" Sirius laughed. "Fourth year! Well I've wanted to do that since our THIRD year so ha!" Remus sat down on Sirius' bed. "Well then, I reckon we need to uh make up for all that lost time that we could have spent doing this." Sirius smirked as he moved towards Remus. And with that they were at it again. Remus pulled Sirius on top of him as Sirius licked his friend's lower lip, asking for permission. Remus parted his lips and Padfoot's tongue slipped into his mouth. Sirius pulled away only as he slid his hands down Remus' chest and removed his shirt. He then moved his lips up to Moony's neck and planted a few sloppy kisses down his collarbone, down his chest, and once he got down to the waistband of his pants, rested his fingers on Remus' hips, leaving marks. Remus was breathless, he'd wanted this for so long. His fingers intertwined in Sirius' hair, he pulled him up for another kiss. He stopped to look Sirius in the eyes making an effort to notice the colour of his eyes, he knew they were grey of course, but from this angle with only the firelight lighting up the room, he swore he could see flecks of gold. "Moony?' "Yes Pads?" "I think i might be, you know, in love with you." Remus smiled. "You know, I think I might be in love with you too." he said as he pulled Sirius in for another kiss, but the moment was cut off when... "JAMES! YOU OWE ME A GALLEON!" Peter cried. "GODDAMMIT BOYS YOU COULDN'T WAIT THREE MORE MONTHS!" James yelled. Remus and Sirius jumped up. "W-What?" Sirius frowned, clearly confused. "Well," Peter explained, "in third year when Remus starting pining after you, Sirius, you really were't as secretive as you thought you were Moons, i bet James five sickles that you two would be together by Christmas of fourth year. When you weren't we decided to make things more interesting, James bet me TEN sickles that you two would sort yourselves out and get together by the end of fifth year, and when that didn't happen we decide to make it even MORE interesting. I bet a whole galleon that you guys would be together by the end of our last year, and James figured that at the rate you two were moving it would happen YEARS later. So now he owes me a galleon." Peter finished with a grin. "You guys honestly couldn't wait THREE more months? Now i have to give a whole galleon to this little rat over here." James sighed. "I am very happy for you two though." Sirius grinned as he put his arm around Remus. "Wait, why aren't you two in the hospital wing?" Remus asked. "Well McGonagall, the wonderful witch she is, helped produce a counter curse for Peter's little wand malfunction. She also thought it best that we didn't leave you two unsupervised for the night, can't say she was wrong!" James said with a wink. Sirius laughed, but Remus turned bright red. "Oh come on Moons!" Sirius exclaimed, his arm still hanging loosely over Remus' shoulders "She wasn't wrong!" Remus cracked a smile and with that James and Peter left to go sleep on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, insisting that the lovebirds have some alone time. But Remus and Sirius didn't pick up where they left off, instead they just curled up in Remus' bed together. Sirius stroked his friend-now boyfriend's- hair. And as they drifted off to sleep Remus' voice broke the silence. "You know I meant it Pads, I really do love you." "I know Moons, I love you too."


End file.
